Sailor Moon Final
by Yami Kitten
Summary: A new epic adventure unfolds in the mists of winter vacation. The starlights are back and are willing to fight, but what exactly are they up against. Is Usagi ready for the pressure that is thrown at her? The new enemy isn't someone she was expecting...
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Final  
By:Lilly-Lulu  
Chapter 1  
  
"Once the last snowflake fell, she knew that she would never see him again."  
"Thank you Usagi. That was a wonderful poem. Now take your seat."  
Usagi sat back down in her seat as her teacher began explaining the classes next  
assignment. Usagi started thinking of past times and memories.  
"Just a year an half ago I was the fighter of love and justice. I changed Sailor  
Galaxia into her true sweet self and saved the world once more." Usagi sighed,  
"Moon Eternal Make-up. It's all seems like a distant memory now."   
  
"Usagi-chan!!" Ami called as she ran to catch up with her friend.  
"Konnichiwa, Ami-chan," Usagi greeted her as she caught up.  
"Konnichiwa. Mind if I stop by your house?"  
"No, you can walk with me there."  
"Hai!"  
Usagi and Ami walked on. Ami explained to her about the courses she was taking.  
And Usagi told her about how much better her grades were improving because  
Ami's tutoring. And of course they talked about the hot guys in their school. Only  
Usagi always reminded herself she had Mamoru. Even though he was now in  
America, she wouldn't be as careless as she was Seiya.  
"We're here!" Usagi called when they entered her house. No one answered.  
"Konnichi wa!!" She called again. She shrugged at Ami. Then they made their way  
into the kitchen. And they were greeted with a loud and cheerful...  
"SURPRISE!!!" Minako, Makoto, Rei and Chibiusa cried.  
Usagi's eyes began to water. "Minna-san!" She greeted them.  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-san. I came from the 30th century to have a get together with  
everyone," Chibiusa stepped forward.  
Usagi bent down and gave Chibiusa a big loving hug. And Chibiusa gave her one  
in exchange.  
"Don't forget about us!" a little voice called from the doorway. When Usagi  
looked, she saw Hotaru, Michuru, Hukaru, and Setsuna standing in the kitchen  
doorway, Hotaru gave Chibiusa a thumbs up. Usagi gasped. Her face filled with  
tears. But she kept them back so Chibiusa wouldn't see them. Then she couldn't  
hold them any longer when she heard...  
"Konnichiwa......Usa-go," Came a handsome voice from behind Usagi. She spun  
around and received a gentle kiss from her beloved Mamoru. She hugged him tightly  
letting as much happy tears fall.  
"I missed you so much, Momo-chan," Usagi was able to say.  
"As did I," Mamoru replied.  
Usagi let go of him and turned to face the others. They were all touched by the  
sweet reunion.  
"How did you all get here?" Usagi asked facing each one.   
"Well, we all thought since this is the start of spring break, that we would all get  
together an go to a relaxing camp together. How does that sound?" Ami explained  
waving fifteen train tickets in the air.  
Usagi counted the people in the room then counted the tickets again.  
"Um..Ami-chan why do you have four extra tickets?"  
"I don't have any extra tickets.."  
"Yeah, they're for us.........Udongo," Came another yet handsome voice from the  
hallway. Seiya stood, his arm on Yaten's shoulder.  
"Hai! We thought we would stop by!" Yaten agreed as Usagi came to investigate  
the new arrivals.  
"Do you mind?" Takia asked noticing the tear-filled eyes of the young princess.  
"Mind...No mind" Came a sweet little voice from Seiya's feet. Usagi looked down  
to see a cheerful little red-head, know as Chibi-Chibi.  
"H-How did you guys get here?"  
"Hey, about a year ago you said we could stop by whenever and so we picked  
now," Seiya explained. Usagi ran over and hugged each one of them. Picking up  
Chibi-Chibi.  
"I've missed you guys so much," Usagi brushed back a tear.  
"We actually missed you too, thats why we decided to show up. It our male forms  
of course," Seiya looked adorably at Usagi then stopped when he noticed Mamoru.  
Usagi then remember what Ami had said.  
"What camp did you have in mind Ami-chan?" Usagi asked counting the ones she  
knew in her head.  
"Honey Tree Resort. The name is cheesy but I've looked it over and it seems  
nice," Ami passed out a ticket and a brochure to everyone.  
"Hot springs!! They have hot springs!" Minako shouted, imagining something no  
one really wanted to know.  
"Um....Minako what are you thin..."  
"Shh!!" Minako interrupted.  
"What was that all about?" Seiya whispered to Usagi.  
"She doesn't like to be interrupted when she is thinking of something about boys,"  
Usagi whispered back. Seiya sweatdropped.  
"Well lets get going! We have to be there by 8:00 or we'll miss the special  
dinner," Makoto pointed out.  
"OK, lets go to the train station. I borrowed a mini-van so we can all fit in there,"  
Hukaru told them. She had been trying to stay out of the girls odd conversations.   
"Great lets get going then!" Hotaru cheered. Grabbing Chibiusa's hand and  
heading out the door to the car.  
"Might as well, hurry and get the stuff you need, Usagi-chan. Mean while we'll get  
the car all ready, OK?" Rei directed.  
"Hai!" Usagi hurried up to her room. Everyone else went to join Chibiusa and  
Hotaru as Usagi started getting her stuff together.  
"Hmmm...should I take this?" Usagi asked herself as she held up a pink two-piece  
bathing suit.  
"Or this one?" She held up a green one-piece with criss-cross straps.  
"Decisions, decisions," Usagi looked at both. "I'll just take them both and ask  
Momo-chan witch he likes!" Usagi decided happily.  
"Usagi-hime?"   
Usagi spun around, startled by the voice.  
"Konnichi wa?" She called. No answer.  
"I must be going crazy," Usagi slapped herself on the forehead.  
"Well, I have everything. I better go meet the others," she picked her bag up and  
headed out the door. After she had left a girl about Usagi's age stood at the entrance  
of her bedroom door.  
"Usagi-hime..." She whispered. Her eyes closed and her yellow hair wrapped  
around her and disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"May I have a cookie Rei?" Chibiusa asked hugging Rei's arm. Rei smiled and  
reached in her bag.  
"Sure! Only two for right now though. We're going to have a big dinner," Rei  
handed Chibiusa two cookies.  
"Cookies! I want one!! Can I Rei-chan?!" Usagi pleaded. She then started hugging  
Rei's arm.   
"Get off me Usagi! These cookies are only for me and Chibiusa. None for you,"  
Rei put one of the cookies in her month.  
"Oh Rei your mean!" Usagi crossed her arms and stared out the window.  
"I'm bored, how long till we get there?" Minako whined.   
"Well, since we've only been on the train for an hour minutes I would say another  
hour or two." Ami answered shaking her head at Minako's impatience. Minako  
sighed.  
"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi cried as she chased after the train cat. Usagi watched  
and sighed.  
"I bet Luna and Artemis would have loved this," She announced.  
"Where are they anyway, Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
"Oh well, Luna said her and Artemis where going somewhere special. They didn't  
give much detail," Usagi explained.  
"Oh, thats nice. I'm glad they can finally do something like that."  
By the way, here are the seating orders so you don't get confused. They are all in  
one private car. From the front on the right side, is Usagi, Rei, Chibiusa, and  
Makoto. On the left side is Minako, Chibi-Chibi, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Behind them  
is Michuru and Hukaru. Behind Usagi and them is Seiya, Yaten, Takia, and  
Mamoru. And thats all. This was just for your knowledge, so enjoy the rest of the  
story.   
About an hour later "Would you like anything to eat or drink? We have peanuts  
and crackers. Or If you like, you can order a special dinner meal," The attendant  
asked. Pushing a metal table around full of peanut, crackers, and sodas.  
"Yeah! I want some!" Usagi reached for a pack of peanuts. But Mamoru stopped  
her.  
"Usagi, Ami and Rei have planned a big dinner,"  
"D-Demo...just one pack! Chibiusa got two cookies! I wont get full by the time we  
get there," Usagi protested.   
Mamoru sighed. "Fine, one pack," He agreed.  
"Yeah! Arigato Momo-chan!" Usagi cheered and grabbed the peanuts. The  
attendant smiled and walked toward the next car.  
"Oi! Usagi, can I have a peanut?" Seiya asked reaching out his hand.  
"Sure, only one though," She handed him the peanut. Takia and Yaten  
sweatdropped as Seiya cheered to himself when he received the nut.  
Another thirty minutes went by. The girls started a game of B.S. and the guys just  
talked about any stupid silly thing they could think of.  
"What does B.S. stand for anyway?" Chibiusa asked not playing, but just watching  
the others. Chibi-Chibi sat beside her.  
"Oh, it means bullsh..." Usagi started but Makoto through a hand over her mouth  
to silence her.   
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto warned. She removed her hand.  
"Oh gomen, I forgot Chibiusa is just a little girl," Usagi admitted.  
"I am not! What does it mean!?" Chibiusa looked up at Setsuna.  
"It means..um....bologna sandwich,"  
"Bologna sandwich? I don't get it.." Chibiusa continued watching the game.  
"B.S.-B.S.!" Chibi-Chibi cheered.   
"We will be coming to Honey Tree Resort in about 15minutes. All passengers  
please prepare to disembark. I repeat We will be coming to Honey Tree Resort in  
about 15minutes, Arigato," The conductor announced.  
"Thats us!" Minako grabbed her luggage and prepared to get off. Everyone else  
did as well.  
The train came to a stop and the group made their way off the train. Usagi grabbed  
Chibi-Chibi's hand so she wouldn't get lost or something.   
"So where are we staying?" Usagi asked looking at all the cabins.  
"That one," Ami pointed at a simple little cabin in the distance.  
"That looks a little small, don't you think?" Mamoru pointed out.  
"That cabin is the girl's. The boy's cabin is over there," Ami pointed to another  
cabin to the left. It looked like is was about to fall in. The windows were cracked  
and one was even missing the glass entirely. One side of the roof was being held up  
by two trash cans staked on top of each over, and the door was swaying back and  
forth on one hinge.   
"Um.....you don't happen to want to trade cabins do you?" Yaten asked trying not  
to look at the hideous excuse for a cabin.  
"Yeah! Famous singers like us shouldn't have to be forced to sleep in such harsh  
conditions," Seiya agreed.  
"Your not famous singers anymore, and no we are not switching cabins," Usagi  
gave Seiya a wink and her and rest of the girls headed for the cabin. The boys all  
headed reluctantly to their cabins.  
"This place sucks," Takia announced as they entered the cabin. It was just as bad  
on the inside as the out. Wallpaper peeling off, mattresses torn, in any case it was a  
mess.  
"Ah! What was that?" Seiya yelled pointing to the ground.  
"What?" Mamoru looked and saw nothing.  
"I swear I saw a rat!" Seiya looked around for the hairy rodent.   
"Well, thats great! Lets just go swimming in the lake or something," Yaten offered.  
"Yeah, lets ask the girls if they'll come," Seiya agreed heading out the so called  
door, the rest followed.   
"Wow! How cozy this place is!" Chibiusa announced examining their cabin. It had  
light green curtains that matched the sheets on the beds. They're was a cute blue  
nightstand in-between each two beds out of the eight. Four beds on each side. They  
decided Usagi and Chibi-Chibi would sleep in the first bed, Rei in the next, Ami,  
and Makoto. That would be one side. The other side would go like this, Minako,  
Hotaru and Chibiusa, Michuru and Hukaru, then Setsuna in the last bed. Usagi laid  
down on the bed testing the comfort.  
"Aww, this is great!" she confirmed.  
"Hey, lets go do something fun guys!" Hotaru suggested picking up the camps  
brochure.  
"Hey what about the hot sprigs!" Minako smiled evilly.  
"Yah! That does sound fun," Makoto agreed as she searched for her bathing suit.  
"Well, are they're any objections?" Ami asked the group. Nobody seemed to mind  
the plan.  
"Then it's settled! I'm going to go get my bathing suit on!" Minako zipped into the  
bathroom, locking the door behind her. Usagi started to take off her clothes.  
"U-Usagi what are you doing!?" everyone turned around as her shirt flew off.  
Usagi looked confused.  
"What? I wore my suit under my clothes," everyone looked up to see Usagi in a  
cute little pink two-piece. They all sweatdropped.  
"Oi! Anyone wanna come swimming with us?" Mamoru walked in and eyed Usagi  
adorably in her bathing suit. She blushed. They all had their suits on  
"Actually, we were about to head over to the hot springs," Setsuna clued them in.  
Fishing out her bathing suit as well.  
"Oh, well I guess we can go with you guys," Yaten said.  
"Sure, why not?" Michuru gave them a sweet smile. Hukaru just huffed. At that  
time Minako came out of the bathroom wearing a green and blue two-piece suit that  
tied around her neck. She noticed the guys standing in the doorway and waved.  
When all the girls got on their bathing suits they headed for the springs. Usagi  
hung on Mamoru's arm, as did Chibiusa. Occasionally giving glares, or sticking out  
of their tongue.  
"So....Ami...hows school?" Takia asked trying to make conversation.  
"Um...Well, it's ok, I guess" she answered, trying to sound modest.  
"I got an 'A' on my math test!" Usagi announced looking very proud up at  
Mamoru.  
"Really?!" they all gasped, "How?!"  
"It's all thinks to Ami-chan's great tutoring!"   
"Well, you did allot of it on your own Usagi-chan," Ami blushed.  
"Oh, stop being so modest Ami!" Rei put her hand on her shoulder, "We all know  
Usagi couldn't have possibly done that on her own."  
"And what is that supposed to mean!"  
"It means your slow of course!"  
"Your so mean Rei!"  
"Haha! Good job on your test Usagi-chan," Rei gave her a playful nudge in the  
shoulder. She smiled.  
"Arigato!" they both laughed together, and eventually they all joined in. When they  
got only a few meters away from the hot springs log, a voice called to them.  
"Usagi-hime?" they all spun around. No one was there.   
"What was that?" Setsuna asked looking around.  
"I don't know," Hotaru admitted.  
"Usagi-hime?" Michuru repeated looking over at Usagi.  
"Do you know something about this Usagi?" she asked.  
"No I don't.." she thought to herself, "but I have heard that voice before. In my  
room, before we left I heard it. I just thought I was hearing things," Usagi explained.  
"Who do you think it is? An enemy maybe? We all heard it, so we can't ALL be  
hearing things," Hukaru contemplated it in her head. A brush of cold wind suddenly  
blew by.  
"Brrr!" Usagi moved closer to Mamoru. And soon they were all surrounded by a  
thick fog!  
"W-What the hell?" Makoto ran to Usagi's side.  
"Usagi-hime?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A silhouette of a person could be seen from the thick fog.  
"Who's there!" Rei called angrily at the intruder.   
"Where is Usagi-hime?" the figure called back.  
Usagi clenched Mamoru closer, afraid to answer. He grabbed her in a protecting  
gesture, he would die before anyone would hurt his Usagi. Minako looked at the  
two, also willing to protect her princess.  
"What do you need her for?" Minako shouted. Everyone got ready to transform  
into their all too familiar sailor outfits.  
"Need her, Need!" ChibiChibi added.  
"She is the one who can save the moon," the figure called back again, not  
intimidated by the Rei and Minako's threatening tone of voice.  
"Save the moon?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Hai, Chibiusa-chan."  
Chibiusa was shocked by the sudden use of her name.   
"H-how did you know my...." she started but was soon interrupted.  
"Because, I am your aunt, or at least future aunt," the figure came out from the fog  
into view. It was a girl about Usagi's age, but a little taller. Her long golden yellow  
hair blew around her mysteriously. Her deep blue eyes looked at each person who  
stood before her. She wore a sailor outfit like Usagi's eternal one. Only instead she  
had more fairy-type wings and her skirt was blue, gold, and silver. Twin purple  
ribbons blew like her hair from behind her, connected to a purple bow.   
"W-who are you?" Usagi asked stepping away from Mamoru and closer to the  
strange sailor solider. She smiled.  
"My name Samaru, I'm your sister, Usagi." Everyone gasped.   
"Sister?" Usagi asked running it all through head.  
"Hai. I am but one year older than you, but since I was born with an enormous  
power I was, instead of being destined to be a princess like you, my rule in life was  
to protect the moon,"  
The rest of the group was speechless. No one ever thought Usagi had a sister, did  
Luna know about it? This was all too sudden. She must be lying Setsuna told  
herself. Spending almost all her life as the guardian of time, she never heard nor  
seen this girl claiming to be Usagi-hime's sister.  
"What proof do you have to say you are who you claim?" Setsuna grabbed her  
transforming key, in the case that a fight broke out.  
"Proof. I knew you were going to ask that question," she held her hand out and a  
long purple staff appeared. On the top a gold star with a heart in the middle. She  
waved her hand in front of the heart, and closing her eyes she whispered a chant to  
herself. She opened her eyes abruptly as a picture of the solar system engulfed them.  
Taken by the action Chibiusa ran to the safety of Mamoru and Usagi. Usagi patted  
her gently on the head. The picture centered then on the moon and the moon  
kingdom.   
"This is the way things were, before we were all transferred to Earth," Samaru  
explained. At that moment a small girl about three stood in front of the King and  
Queen of the moon kingdom.  
"Are you ready for your training Samaru?" they asked.  
"Hai! I am ready," the young Samaru replied, summoning the same staff she held  
now.  
"I was trained at very young age to become the gardian of the moon," she  
continued.   
"Chibi-Chibi!" ChibiChibi cried as she tugged on Usagi's hair.  
"Oi! ChibiChibi! Stop that!" Usagi picked ChibiChibi up and held her so that she  
couldn't reach Usagi's hair.  
"Gomen Nasai, please continue," Usagi blushed with embarrassment. Samaru  
smiled.  
"As grew older my skills improved and where mastered. I was hardly seen with  
my younger sister Usagi, who was destined to become princess of the moon. Witch  
I didn't mind much, it kept her out danger," images of Samaru's older years were  
shown. She had fought off numerous enemies that threaten the moon kingdom.  
Defeating each and everyone of them. Than a man appeared his face blocked by a  
black cloud, but even that couldn't' hide the fact that he was handsome.  
"This was my love, his name is to be kept a secret. Even though it was forbidden,  
we swore that we would one day be married," Samsaru paused, remembering false  
promises.  
"But he fond someone else, and left me for her," she admitted. Usagi looked at her  
sister with pity. I feel so bad she thought to herself. Feeling lucky to have someone  
like Mamoru who would never leave her for anyone.  
"When chaos broke out on the moon, you were all sent to Earth. While I remained  
on the moon to forever protect it from future attacks," the picture faded into fog as  
they saw Queen Serenity, send off her daughter and the rest of the sailor senshi to  
Earth. Seeing as though Seiya, Yaten, and Takia didn't know about all of this, they  
were pretty confused. Minako was trying to explain everything so that they didn't  
get lost.  
"So if your the guardian of the moon, why are you down here?" Seiya asked after  
making sure he had the story right.  
"Because, there is a new enemy that I alone can not defeat. I came to ask for the  
help of the other senshi."  
"You can't defeat them? From the way you talk I thought you could beat anyone,"  
Rei.  
"He is extremely strong, king of the demon lords. King Hellfire. Please come with  
me to help fight him, the fait of the moon depends of us," Samaru looked into  
Usagi's pleadingly.  
"Of course we'll help!" Usagi agreed enthusiastically.  
"Help! Help!" ChibiChibi cried.  
"Matte! Usagi-chan," Ami walked over to Usagi and whispered in her ear.  
"Usagi, we can't just trust someone like this, what if its a trap?" Ami warned.  
"N-Nani? But she is my sister," she said looking at Samaru out of the corner of her  
eye. She and Mamoru were discussing something.   
"Still, we have to still be cautions, just in case ok?"  
"Demo, Ami-chan..."  
"Promise me you wont do or believe EVERYTHING she says until we know  
more. It is ok to be nice, but not too nice got it?" Ami waited for Usagi's reply.  
"Well?"  
"Ok..." she said reluctantly. A frown formed on her face. Demo, she is my sister.  
Why of all people can't trust her. Ami noticed the sad look on her face as she was  
about to head back to the rest. She came over and patted her on the back.  
"I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about, Usagi-chan. But we still have to be  
careful, so we aren't tricked into a trap. Do you understand?"  
"I guess so," she felt better now. Yeah there isn't anything wrong with being  
cautions she thought, even if it is to my sister.  
Usagi made her way over to where Mamoru and Samaru were talking. Samaru  
noticed her approach and welcomed her warmly.  
"Ah, Usagi! I'm not just here to ask for your help. Demo, my dear little sister, I  
have missed you so much. I would have come to visit sooner, but I couldn't leave  
the moon unprotected," Samaru gave her a big loving hug, and Usagi gave her one  
intern.  
"We will help you," Usagi told her as they let go.  
"Arigato!" Samaru thanked her.  
"Hn, I don't like where this is going," Hukaru predicted.  
"Me neither," Michuru's usual happy expression was now serious.  
Hotaru and Setsuna nodded in agreement.  
"Does this mean we aren't going to join them?" Hotaru watched Chibiusa  
introduce herself to her new fond Aunt.  
"No, we have to go to protect the princesses," Setsuna explained.  
"Right, but we have to keep a close eye on that Samaru girl," Michuru informed.  
"We must hurry to the moon, there isn't time to lose," Samaru urged them, after  
she had been introduced to all the inner senshi, and the starlights. The outer senshi,  
on the other hand, didn't want to have anything to do with the new comer. For the  
time being anyway. They just eyed her closely, not yet willing to trust her fully.  
Even if their own princess seemed to.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The fog began to glow an eerie green color, as Samaru prepared to transport them  
all to the moon. Everyone held hands in a circle with Samaru in the middle in her  
sailor outfit and her staff held high.   
"Now everyone close your eyes and concentrate on reaching the moon, all right?"  
Everyone did as she instructed. Even the outer senshi after exchanging looks.   
"Sailor Lunar Transport!" Samaru cried. At her command, a huge gust of wind  
blew across them. They each then glowed the color of whatever planet the were the  
senshi of. Samaru glowed a pinkinsh white color, as did Usagi and Chibiusa. They  
then zipped through the fog, and entered space. Suddenly they came to a halt as they  
landed on the moon's surface. They all took a deep breath, they handed traveled in  
space sense the flower asteroid incedent. Except of course for the starlights. Then  
Ami noticed something out of the ordinary.  
"How come we can breath on the moon?" Ami looked at Samaru puzzled.  
"Your sailor powers, and your relationship with the Moon Kingdom gives you that  
ability," she explained. Then out of nowhere an explosion accrued in the distance.  
"What was that?!" Hotaru gasped.  
"That must be King Hellfire!" Samaru shouted back, "Quick! Transform into your  
sailor outfits!" Samaru directed.  
"Hai!" they cried. And after about a minute stood, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars,  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibimoon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor  
Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor ChibiChibimoon, Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, Maker,  
Tuxedo Kamen, and the one and only Sailor Moon.   
Samaru looked at them with approval. Perfect she thought to herself.  
"Oi! Samaru-chan, what is your senshi name? Is it Sailor Moon too?" Usagi asked.  
"Nope, Sailor Eclipse," Samaru introduced, "Gomen, I should have told you that  
first thing,"  
"Thats ok, lets just find this Hellfire guy," Usagi brought out her wand.  
Sailor Eclipse? Why does that sound so familiar? Hukaru thought. I know about  
that name, I've heard it somewhere before.  
"This way then!" Sailor Eclipse inturupted her thought as she lead them in the  
direction of the explosion. When they got there only a giant crater could be seen. No  
one was anywhere.  
"It would help if we knew what this guy looked like ya know," Healer looked  
around for anyone or thing to no avail.  
"Hm, he has long white hair, and red eyes. And a red devil-like tail,"  
"Well, that should be enough information, now we just need to find this guy,"  
Fighter tried sensing any type of presence.  
"Behind!" Saturn cried spinning around.  
"Silent Wall!" She cried protecting the group from an incoming yellow beam.  
"Ah! The rest of the sailor senshi!" a man with long white hair, and a devil-like tail  
said, admiring his find. His red eyes glowed evilly. He had a black cape that hid  
most his body.  
"King Hellfire," Eclipse said trying to sound as scared as she could.  
"huh?" Hukaru glared at the new supposed alley. She didn't show any fear toward  
this guy, who she claims is trying to take over the moon. Now I know she is up to  
something she thought but now is not the time to reveal my discovery. She glanced  
over at Neptune, and Pluto who had both confirmed the same thing. Saturn on the  
other hand was preoccupied. Watching to see if King Hellfire would shoot another  
beam.   
"What are you doing here?!" Sailor Moon shouted up to him  
"Thats an easy question. I figure if I can own my own planet, or in this case the  
moon. I can take charge of the other planets, and hopefully the universe!" He  
boomed.  
"Not while we're here you wont!" Tuxedo Kamen spat.  
Hellfire looked him over closely.  
"Is he the one, Samaru?" he finally asked.  
"Hai, him and Sailor Moon," she replied.  
"Excellent! I will do you this favor, sense you have served me well,"  
"Favor? What favor is he talking about, Samaru?" Chibiusa asked, looking up at  
her aunt. She only smiled.  
"Long ago I was in love with a handsom prince. That prince was Mamuro-san.'  
Everyone gasped. Mamoru was left speechless. What? I don't remembe that. He  
thought, of course, I don't remember much of my time in the moon kingdom.  
"You were in love with Momo-chan?" Usagi glanced at her beloved.  
"Hai, and he was in love with me too. Until you came along, we had a happy  
wonderful relationship. But when he took one look at you, he dumped me and then  
swore his life tio protect you," I'm sorry Samaru, but I have fond someone else.  
We couldn't get married anyway and you know that, it is forbidden or me to get  
married to anyone other than the princess. A taer rolled down Samaru's face.  
"Now I remember you!" Hukaru shot a look at Samaru, "You went crazy after  
Prince Mamuro-san. You tried to destroy the moon kingdom! Thats why instead of  
being sent to Earth you remained here so that you couldn't find the princess!"  
"You are corrected."  
"So does that mean you don't protect the moon? And that you have lied to us from  
the begining!?" Rei asked forcefully.  
"No, my years of being trianed to protect the moon did happen, I just haven't been  
doing a good job sense then," she gave a nod to King Hellfire.  
"What a touching story, but if you don't mind I would like to get rid of these  
pests," Hellfire came down to the group. An evil grin spread across his face.  
"Well I brought you the sailor senshi like you asked,"  
"Hai, arigato Samaru. Now I have a chance to get rid of them all at once," he  
threw off his cape to reveal a black armor get up.  
"How could you do this!" Chibiuas cried. Samaru looked down at her, with her  
once sweet eyes.  
"On the other hand, will you let me take care of my sister and Mamoru?  
Hellfire-san."  
Hellfired looked puzzled but then nodded in agreement. She smiled devilishly.   
"I wont let you!" Mars charged followed by Jupiter.  
"FLAME SNIPER!!"  
"OAK REVELUTION!! They cried together. Samaru doged Mar's sniper and  
blew Jupiter's attack away with a swipe of her hand. Then holding up her staff gave  
off her attack.  
"ETERNAL DARKNESS!"   
Black waves shot out of the tip of the staff engulfing Mars and Jupiter.  
"Ahh!!" They screamed.  
"Mars! Jupiter!" Usagi cried at the terrifying site. "Please stop!"  
The two sailor senshi fell to the ground unconscious.   
"Rei-chan! Makoto-chan!" Usagi ran to them. "Please say something!"  
"Usagi-chan?" Rei stuttered.  
"Rei-chan daijovute?"  
"Usagi, she has a very srong power force.Please get out of here," Rei warned  
grabbing Usagi's hand.  
"No, I wont leave you and the others here I will not......."  
SLIT! Intrupting Usagi, a blade went through Rei's chest.  
"I have no time for this," Hellfire pulled out his sword and faced the rest of the  
group.  
"I hope we can end this little fight, I really must get ready for my invasion of  
Earth," he laughed readying his sword. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Bastard!" Seiya cried.  
"Bastard! Bastard!" Chibi-Chibi copied.  
"eh? Chibi-Chibi, I forgot about you," Chibiusa said.  
"Mamoru-san! We have to get Chibi-Chibi out of here," she declared grabbing his  
arm.  
"Your right," he agreed picking up Chibi-Chibi. "But how?"  
"Chibi-Chibi!!" Chibi cried. A pink ball formed around her and zipped toward the  
Earth.  
"That was easy enough," Chibiusa whatched as the pink ball vanished from sight.   
"Rei-chan!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed. Hugging her lifeless body. Samaru walked over  
to her sobbing sister. Usagi looked up, her face full of tears and hatred.  
"Why don't you fight for revenge?" Samaru asked.  
"No......fighting doesn't do any good" Usagi started sobbing between words, "It  
never has solved anything."  
"Well if you don't fight me then I will kill all your little friends. Dear sister," and  
with that Samaru jumped over to the still unconscious Sailor Jupter.  
"You refuse to fight me? Then your friends will pay the consequences," and taking  
her staff Samaru turned it into a purple sword with a swift flick of her wrist. She  
then thrust it toward Jupiter's chest.  
"Stop!!"  
Usagi's plead intrupted. Causing the blade to stop just inches from it's target.  
"Does this mean you will fight me?" Samaru asked pushing the blade closer.  
"You leave me with no choice. I will fight you. Just leave my friends alone."  
Samaru pulled the sword away and it resumed it's look as a staff.  
"But we cannot fight here," Samaru explained, "I will leave your friends alone, but  
I can't speak for Hellfire. He will be fighting your little friends here. I want to fight  
you and Mamoru alone."  
Usagi clenched her teeth.  
"Lets get this show on the road already!" Hellfire called to Samaru.  
"Hold on!" She tossed her staff in the air like a baton. It then singled Usagi and  
Mamoru out, with two beams of light. They then vanished. Encluding Samaru.  
"Well then, Who wants to be my first victim?" Hellfire eyed each closly.  
"Usagi-san.....please be careful," Chibiusa whispered.  
  
"Well this place wil do nicely," Samaru looked at the endless bare plain with  
satisfaction.  
"W-Where are we?" Mamoru asked.  
"We are now exactly on the other side of teh moon from where the others are," she  
informed them, looking mighty pleased of herself.  
Usagi tried to hold back tears. There was no way she could help her friends now.  
She could only hope they were able to defeat Hellfire. Maybe with all thier strength  
together they could. But that would mean they would have to fight together. And the  
outer senshi, the inner senshi, and sailor starlights all had a different ways of  
fighting.  
"ETERNAL DARKNESS!!" the shout caught Usagi off guard. Mamoru throw  
himself at her, blocking the attack. But intern hurting him.  
"Momo-chan!" she shouted.  
"Usago, you have to pay attention. I can't protect you all the time."  
She nodded and then helped him to his feet.  
"C'mon now lets get this fight started. The sooner the better! The earth isn't going  
to conquer itself ya'know," Samaru stood before them. An evil aura seemed to be  
flowing all around her.  
"I know your not all that bad Samaru. Because you are my sister. And no matter  
what I will find away to make you relize how wrong you are," Usagi threatened  
trying to sound as brave as she could. But she was really scared. Scared that she  
would be killed in this fight. Or worse that she would let Mamoru and her friends  
get killed. She then shuck away those fears. They would all fight thier best, and  
hopefully win.  
Samaru charged now with her sword held forward. Usagi jumped out of the way as  
Mamoru met her sword with his pole. She whatched as her dear prince fought with  
her long lost sister.   
This isn't right she thought to herself. Her own wand glowed in her hand. She  
pointed it torward the two fighters.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" She shouted. Samaru and Mamoru jumped as  
the blast blew inbetween them.  
"Usago...?"   
"Please stop this meaningless fight!" Usagi pleaded. Samaru seemed untouched.  
She charged tuxedo kamen, as he was distracted by Usagi. He turned just in-time to  
see Samaru slice a somewhat deep gash in his chest.  
Usagi turned pale. Oh my god what did I do?!   
"Now you die!" Sailor Eclipse prepared to launch her sword into the stomach of  
her challenger who could not by this time stand up straight and had collapsed to his  
knees.  
"No! Please!" usagi cried she started to run over to them.  
"Stay out of this I will kill you next," she said as Samaru fired her eternal darkness  
attack. Usagi flew backward but was able to right herself.  
"Well Mamoru-san, how do you plan to protect your princess when your dead,"  
she gave him a gental kiss on the lips before her sword made contact. Going right  
threw to Usagi's terror.  
"No....." tears started to pour out soaking her face.  
"No...Momo-chan..." she stared at his lifless body. Just like Rei's.  
"Momo-chan...Rei-chan...no....NO!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"How many more of my friends will die!!"  
"To bad you wont be alive to count," Samaru smirked, retrieving her sword.  
"H-How....could you!!!" she said between sobs.  
"It's alot easier than you think. Just picture yourself killing me. Thats what you  
want isn't it?" she brushed her hair away from her eyes.  
"No thats not what I want! I want us all to live in peace! Why does everyone  
always ruin that!?" puting her head in her hands she countinued to cry.  
"Oh dear sister. There will always be evil, it's impossible to live in a perfect  
peaceful world," she lifted her sword in attack.  
Usagi readied her wand. I believe it's possible. No matter what anyone thinks.  
"Silver Moo....." she started. But Samaru sliced the wand in half. Usagi gasped  
and ducked as she slashed out at her. She then grabbed Samaru's hands to try and  
prevent the sword from making contact. But Samaru proved to be too strong and  
weighed her down, forcing her to drop to one knee.  
Momo-chan...Rei-chan...gomen...I can't...win...  
"Ahhh!" Samaru screamed as a bright light coming from Usagi's body blinded  
her. She stepped back rubbing her eyes. But Usagi couldn't see that. She had been  
transfered. She stood alone in a never ending black world.  
"Where am I?"  
"Usagi?" a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Rei, or rather  
sailor mars.  
"Rei-chan! Your alive!"  
Rei shook her head. "No, I am only the soul of my body."  
"The same goes for me," Mamoru appreaed beside her. Usagi looked down at her  
feet. More tears started to flow.  
"I let you guys get killed. It's my fault your like this." Rei slapped Usagi. Causing  
her to stumble. She grabbed her cheek and looked at Rei.  
"It's not your fault! Stop feeling that way! Besides we didn't bring you her to  
apologize,"  
"You didn't?"  
"Of course not. We're here to help you," She held out her hands. Inside were  
thirteen colouful glowing crystals.  
"These are pieces of all the senshi's crystals. Encluding ChibiMoon, Chibi-Chibi  
Moon, and the starlights. They will give you more power," she placed the crystals in  
Usagi's hand.   
"Now for them to work repeat after me,"  
"Ok,"  
"I, Usagi-hime, will protect the universe from all evil. For peace and justice in the  
name of the moon, and the moon kindom. As Sailor Moon Super Eternal,"  
Usagi nodded and epeated the phrase like she was told. "I, Usagi-hime, will  
protect the universe from all evil. For peace and justice in the name of the moon,  
and the moon kindom. As Sailor Moon Super Eternal." Just as the words Super  
Eternal left her lips the crystals circled around her like a tornado. Two long pink  
ribbons grew out of her back bow. Her skirt turned it's colors to red, blue, light  
blue, and pink. The symbol in the middle of her chest turned to an orange star with  
wings and pink heart in the middle. Her shoulder pads became more flat, but  
keeping it's old color. The choke necklace turned blue with the smae star and heart  
symbol in the middle. A tiara formed on her forhead with a diamond carved into a  
crensent moon. She kept the hair pins from before but they grew an extra pink top.  
And last her wings exploded into the same fairy design as Samaru's Sailor Eclipse  
outfit.  
"Wow! This is great! Will I be able to beat Samaru like this?" Usagi asked  
examining her new look.  
"You need something else to complete your transformation," He held out his hand  
to her. It glowed brightly. In side his palm he held a golden crystal.  
"Your crysal?" Usagi put her hand over it. A ball of warm light surrounded thier  
hands. The crystal then streched into a gold staff. A gold star formed at the end and  
a ruby colored cresent moon formed in the middle. At the bottom of the staff all of  
Usagi's past lockets appeared. From when she recieved her first one from Luna, till  
the eternal locket.  
"This staff will help you defeat Sailor Eclipse," Mamoru explained.   
"Good luck Usagi-chan!" Rei gave her a hug.  
"Good luck Usago," Mamoru kissed her on the forhead.  
"Momo-chan, Rei-chan watashi...." she then appeared back on the moon. Samaru  
a few feet away still grabbing her eyes.  
"I'm alone again," she looked over the bautiful golden staff in her hand. "I will do  
this for them! For all the senshi! For the moon kingdom!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Did you hear that!" Usagi yelled across to her temporally blinded sister.   
"I will fight and beat you! Maybe then you will realize your mistake! I have always  
been easy on my enemies! I always for some reason thought I could change them.  
Sometimes it worked. But the point is they always lost! And you will lose as well. If  
not by me then by the rest of the inner senshi! Or the outer senshi, or the starlights.  
So why not give up now?" Usagi took a deep breath. She had never really talked  
that way to anyone before. She felt proud of herself.  
"Brave speech, almost convinced me," Samaru opened her eyes all the way.  
"Huh? Where did you get that outfit?" Samaru backed away at the new appearance  
witch looked much like her own.  
"Heh. If you think you are going to intimidate me your going to be disappointed,"  
Samaru charged. Sword in hand.  
Ok Rei-chan, Momo-chan. How do I work this thing? Words came to Usagi's  
head.  
"Die!" Samaru leaped into the air. Usagi darted out of the way.  
"Eternal Diamond Light!" Usagi shouted.  
**************************************************************  
"Huh?!" Sailor Saturn turned toward the direction Sailor Moon and Sailor Eclipse  
where.  
"What is it Saturn?" Sailor Chibimoon whispered.  
"Another life is fading over where Sailor Moon is," Hotaru explained.  
"Who is it!?" Chibiusa grew a worried face.  
"I can't be sure. But soon there will only one person left alive," Saturn turned back  
toward their fight. Pluto and Uranus were trying to hold Hellfire while the Starlights  
attacked. Neptune was unconscious near Saturn and Chibimoon. Who were  
protecting themselves with Saturn's silence wall. The Mercury was in bad shape  
and Venus was too. Jupiter waited impatiently for an opportunity to give Hellfire on  
of her blasts.  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
The starlights called. Fusing their powers together. Hellfire cried out in pain as the  
attack reached him. Uranus and Pluto got out of the way just in time. And released  
their own attacks. The attack slowly faded away as the sailors ran out of energy.  
They fell to their knees and waited for the smoke to clear to see the damage they  
inflicted, if any.   
To their disbelieve Hellfire rose, almost unharmed. He laughed at the futile  
attempts by the soldiers. Uranus clenched her teeth. I knew we shouldn't have  
trusted that Samaru girl! And now this, how the hell do we kill him!? Hellfire drove  
his fist into the soft moon surface. A bolt of lightning came out at the starlights,  
Uranus, Pluto, and Jupiter. They screamed in pain, finally dropping to the ground  
unable to move.  
"Uranus! Pluto! Jupiter!" Chibiusa cried running over to their side. She tried to  
shake Pluto awake.  
"Pluto! Setsuna-sama! Wake up please!"   
"Chibiusa-chan!! Look out!" Saturn called as hellfire prepared to drive his sword  
right through her.  
"Ahh!" She closed her eyes and waited. And waited. And waited some more.  
Wincing her eyes she saw her mother, or rather Sailor Moon standing above her. A  
wall of energy surrounded them. Hellfire could not hope to drive his sword through.  
"Usagi-hime? Sailor Moon?" Saturn looked at the new comer. She didn't look like  
the same Sailor Moon, but there was no dout in her mind.  
"Sailor Moon! Your alive!" Chibiusa cried. Hugging her legs.   
"S-Sailor.....Moon," the starlights managed.  
"Hai, Chibiusa-chan."  
"N-Nani?! What the hell is this?! I thought Samaru would kill you for sure!"  
Hellfire backed up. Almost trembling.  
Usagi looked around at her friends. Most where fighting to hang on.  
"Minna......How could you......you will pay, like Sailor Eclipse did," Sailor Moon  
lifted her staff.  
"Eternal! Diamond!..."  
"What is going on!? You can't destroy me!"  
"LIGHT!!"  
"Ahhh!!!!!" Hellfire seemed to vaporize. No trace of him was left. Usagi dropped  
the force field around her and Chibiusa.  
"Wow! You did it Sailor Moon!!.......Usagi?"  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes once again. She dropped to her knees and cried on  
Chibiusa's shoulder.  
"Usagi? Whats the matter?"  
"Rei-chan! Momo-chan! Minna-san!" She looked around at the motionless bodies  
around her. "I couldn't save them!"  
"Usagi..."  
"Sailor Moon? I have an idea," Saturn came over to them.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Hand me your new staff," She instructed. Usagi handed it over.  
"This new transformation of yours was made possible from using pieces of  
everyone's crystal, am I right?" Saturn looked it over.  
"Hai," Usagi nodded. Hotaru closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the staff. It  
shrank into a small gold crystal. It floated to one side, and Mamaru took it's place!  
"Momo-chan!" Usagi cried, but was shushed by Saturn, who now focused on her  
outfit. It glowed and the crystals flew from it, hovering over the now struggling or  
lifeless bodies. Each crystal formed a sort of barrier over each person, then  
disappearing.  
"Minna...?" Usagi kept her finger crossed. She was now in her Eternal Outfit. A  
seemingly long pause ended as Uranus and the others awakened.   
"Minna!!" Usagi jumped to her feet. Running first over to mars.  
"Arigato, Rei-chan," She helped her up.  
"I should be thanking you. You did it again!" Rei winked and helped Usagi aid the  
rest.  
"We need to get back home don't you think?" Mamaru said when everyone could  
stand on their own two feet.  
"Look likes we are going to have to use the old fashion Sailor Teleport," Venus  
suggested.  
"I don't think we can transport everyone like that," Mercury said looking at  
everyone helplessly.  
"Chibi-Chibi!!" a little pink ball shouted as it landed in the mist of everyone. Sailor  
Chibi-Chibi Moon.  
"Chibi-Chibi? You can get us home!"  
"Chibi!" the pink ball engulfed them and in the blink of an eye they were back in  
the campground. It was now nighttime. A flashlight shown in Usagi's eyes.  
"Hey you kids! Your supposed to be in your cabins," a man yelled.  
Everyone looked down, and sighed in relief when they realized they were in the  
same bathing suits they had started in.  
"G-Gomen, we where just going there," Chibiusa explained.  
"Well, thats ok. I guess you just got distracted from those explosions on the  
moon," he looked up at the silver circle in the sky.  
"Yeah, you could say that," Seiya began to lead the group back to the cabin. Yaten  
rolled his eyes, as Minako giggled.   
The two groups waved good night as they made their way to the cabins. The boys  
of course put up a good fight before being forced into their cabin. They all finally  
laid down and waited as some well deserved sleep came to them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I would like to give a toast to Usagi. For if it wasn't for her, we all been dead a  
long time ago!" Makoto announced at the beginning of the postponed dinner they  
had planned.  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.  
"I could have never have done anything without your guy's help," Usagi blushed.  
"Of course not! I always seem to same your butt in the end, huh?" Rei took a bite  
out of a piece of garlic bread.  
"Rei! Why are you so mean!" Usagi through some corn at Rei's face.  
"Usagi! Don't be so childish!" Rei shouted throwing mashed potatoes at Usagi.  
And this pretty much continued for about three minutes when the waiter came in.  
"E-Excuse, what are you doing?" He asked more afraid than shocked.  
"Ummm....well....this is some great food you got here! I always throw great food  
at my dinner mates. Its sorta a habit," Usagi throw a hunk of mashed potatoes  
toward the waited. He groaned in disgust as it landed in the center of his shirt. He  
left trying to wipe it off.  
"Usagi!" Ami held back a laugh.  
"Chibi-Chibi!!"  
"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Yaten gave his opinion.  
"Yeah! Remind me never to take you two anywhere," Sieya added. Takia just  
rolled his eyes and continued eating is dinner as if nothing happened.  
"I wonder if any other princesses act this way," Hotaru whispered to Chibiusa.  
"Nope, just Usagi. I on the other hand will grow up to be a great princess and  
Queen," she said just before spilling her drink in her lap. Hotaru giggled.  
"You shouldn't say such things about your mother," Setsuna scolded handing her a  
napkin.  
"Even if it is true," Hukaru said.  
"A joke? Maybe you should lie down. Did you hurt yourself?" Michuru gave  
sarcasm concern.  
"And what that supposed to mean?" Hukaru almost looked hurt. Michuru just  
laughed.  
"Hey Usagi, heres a question. Did you defeat Samaru just as easily as you did  
Hellfire or what?" Mamaru asked as easily as he could. He didn't want to bring  
back uneasy memories.  
"Well, not really. I didn't really destroy her," Usagi said thinking back.  
"What!!" Everyone suddenly lost their appetite.  
"What do you mean you didn't destroy her!? You mean she is still alive?" Setsuna  
gave Usagi a worried and confused look.   
"Well what did you do to her then?" Hotaru asked, remembering the fading life.  
"Hmmm, ok here what happened......."  
"Eternal! Diamond! Light!" SailorMoon Super Eternal cried.  
"Ahhh!!!!" Sailor Eclipse screamed as she was thrown by the attack. She fell a few  
yards from Sailor Moon. She slowly started to walk to her injured foe.  
"H-how did you get so strong......all of a sudden?" Samaru stammered. Usagi  
readied her staff, ready for the final blow.  
"P-please don't kill me," she pleaded at Usagi's feet.  
"Why shouldn't I!" she kicked her back.  
"You killed my beloved Momo-chan! Threatened to destroy the world! Why  
shouldn't I kill you, like you would millions of innocent people!"  
"I-I'm sorry,"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry for all of this. I was so mad, Hellfire tricked me into thinking this was  
the right think to do. I willingly agreed. I couldn't help it. I was so hurt by  
Mamaru-san's rejection," she coughed. Tears flowed from her eyes.  
"Samaru...." Usagi dropped her staff. "What am I doing? I'm being just as cruel  
as my enemies."  
"Usagi...my sister, I am truly sorry," she became weaker with every breath. She  
took her sword out in front of her. She then forced it through her stomach.  
"Samaru!"  
"It's too late for me Usagi, just get Hellfire for me, and for the moon kingdom."  
"Please don't die! I know we can live together happily. Just don't die, that will be  
another friend lost because of me," Usagi held her hand and knelt down beside her.  
"My dear sister, I will always love you,"   
"Samaru! I will too, why does it have to end like this!?"  
"its not your fault......don't blame...yoursel....." Samaru's grip loosened and  
dropped to the ground. Usagi threw her fist down.  
"Why!? Right when I changed her!"  
"Usagi-hime?"  
"Samaru?" a ghostly figure stood before her.  
"Yes, don't cry over me. Your friends still need you. I will stay here and protect  
the moon for eternity. Thats what I was trained for. Please finish saving your  
world,"  
"......Samaru...sister...."  
"Arigato Usagi. For everything."  
**************************************************************  
  
"And thats when I was transported back to where everyone else was. Just in time  
to save Chibiusa," Usagi finished looking at all the different expressions on  
everyone's face.  
"I never guessed Samaru would do that," Ami said.  
"I wish I was able to change her before this could happen," Usagi played around  
with her food.  
"Don't blame yourself, It's not your fault," Minako reassured her.  
"I guess not. And at least she will be protecting the moon, just like she was trained  
for, and what she has fun doing," She smiled when she glanced up at the moon  
throughout the window. Thats what she really wants to do. And I know the moon is  
now safe in her hands.   
  
Later that night.......  
  
Usagi was laid out side looking at the stars. An owl hooted in the distance  
somewhere. She could here crickets from every direction. It was so peaceful, all her  
horrible memories from the fight the night before seemed to vanish. She sighed.  
"Usago?" Mamaru came from behind her.  
"Momo-chan?" she sat up as he sat down beside her.  
"It's really relaxing out her, isn't it?" he put is arm around her, and pulled her  
close.  
"Yeah," she rested her head on his shoulder. "It couldn't get any better."  
Mamaru smiled. He then brought her to eye level and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Usagi......You really love each other," Samaru smiled sweetly. "The fact that you  
are a princess, and he a prince does not make any difference. I'm sorry I had to put  
you through all that. I love as strong as yours should never be broken." She then  
disappeared into the shadows of the moon.  
  
  



End file.
